


Boys Will be Boys

by z0mb1k1d



Series: Fluffy FFXV One-Shots [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, But its ok cuz they still love each other n shit, Competition, Fluff, Friendship is magic or whatever, Gladio is kind of an asshole in general sometimes, Ignis doesn't deserve this, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Insecurity, Noctis and Gladio are kinda assholes to each other, Secret Relationship, kiss and makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: Gladio, Noctis, and Prompto are all in a rut trying to compete with each other. For bragging rights or for personal gain, Ignis isn't sure, but he know's he's damn fed up with it. Their competitive arguments are putting a dent in their journey, and it must come to an end before their partnership is damaged."I guess you three shall go hungry, then." Ignis slips on oven mitts and lifts the hot pan of food, "Come find me when you're done.""W-wait where are you going with the food?" Prompto shifts his weight onto his feet, ready to stand up."Somewhere quiet to eat; you all would have the same mindset if you weren't caught up in a stupid game." With a humph, Ignis takes his freshly made dinner and leaves to relax somewhere not-too far from their camp.Looks like the boys won't be enjoying a nice dinner until they talk over their feelings.





	Boys Will be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I've read over this a few times now and can't help but think it's a little out of character :(  
> But then... I think back to the train scene and how distant they all were from each other, or how after fighting the 'Little Shop of Horrors' flytrap monster they were all so stand-offish with each other. Idk, after being with the same people for so long things will get heated; and we all know how salty Gladio and Noct can be with each other.  
> Well anyways, if this IS out of character, then let it slide for the sake of plot lol. Enjoy ^-^

For the past four days or so, it has been an all out war for dominance between Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto.  
Ignis can't recall what started it, because if he could, he'd pinpoint the exact moment it all went wrong. There was a friendly competition between the Prince and the Shield for who could kill the most enemies, nothing unusual. Then Prompto joined in, and somewhere in all the madness when Ignis wasn't watching, _it happened._  
Maybe it was an offhanded comment, or maybe there was a steep difference in dead body count, but now the rivalry seems to be never ending. While they're driving, eating, fighting - anything at all is incentive to compete. Ignis can say with confidence that the order is quite routine: Gladio excels in the heavy muscle aspects of challenge, and also eating. Noctis has become highly proficient in battle (more-so than usual,) and Prompto can crush whatever the task if it concerns energy, including hunting and running the distance.  
It's amusing, but poor Ignis is beginning to suffer; and that is why tonight is the night he stops their silly feud.  
Dinner was scheduled to be schnitzel, but there's a catch.

"Where's Prompto?" Ignis asks as he surveys their campfire, the sun having already set long before.

"Beats me." Noctis sighs, head tipped back against the chair so he stares up lazily into the night sky.

"Be out in a second!" A high-pitched voice calls from inside their tent, followed by some rustling.

"Take your time." Ignis mutters as he takes a sip of pre-made coffee. 'Not like it will matter.'  
Soon the blonde man bounds excitedly out of their tent and plops down between Gladio and Noctis.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure I had all my victory photos in safe keeping." Prompto smirks widely.

Glado grimaces, and just as he's about to retaliate with a snarky comment, Ignis interrupts. "That's enough." His voice slices through the air, silencing all three of them. "I've had it with this silly game." The brunette heavily exhales, pushing up his glasses. He prepared some words, but most of them are forgotten at this point - he was too focused on cooking to remember.  
"Whatever is going on between you three is impairing our missions," Ignis looks down at Noct with his 'angry mom face', the boys would call it. "You do recall what we're on the road for?"

"Yeah." Noctis huffs, arms crossed tight against his chest. "Easy to focus when you're ahead." The Prince clears his throat inconspicuously.

Gladio grunts, "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" He sits up in his chair, "Ignis is reprimanding you. Not so ahead, huh?"

"I'm reprimanding _all of you_ if that's what you think." Ignis crosses his arms. "Do whatever you'd like, but dinner won't be served until there is peace among you."

"We're peaceful!" Prompto exclaims dramatically. "N-nothing to starve over, hahaha...."

"Speak for yourself." Gladio looks over at Noctis expectantly, "Well?"

"Well, what?" Noct's face scrunches. "I'm fine where I am."

"C'mon guys, the food is gonna get cold!" 

"Eat then, you weren't much competition in the first place." Gladio sends the blonde a condescending glance, mainly focused on the snobby Prince across from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prompto scoffs, roped right back into the feud.

" _Gladio._ " Ignis interrupts again. "Why are you instigating?"

"I'll stop when you tell me I'm right." Noctis smirks widely.

'Ugh, both of you are doing it.' The adviser rubs his temples, clearly frustrated.

"You're _not_ , so you won't get to hear what you want."

"Neither of you are ahead in battle." Prompto laughs, "It's always equal."

"Wasn't so equal yesterday."

"Or the night before." Gladio mutters.  
Ignis heavily sighs and turns to the food, still steaming.

"I guess you three shall go hungry, then." He slips on oven mitts and lifts the hot pan of schnitzel, "Come find me when you're done."

"W-wait, where are you going with the food?" Prompto shifts his weight onto his feet, ready to stand up.

"Somewhere quiet to eat my portion of dinner; you all would have the same mindset if you weren't caught up in a stupid game." With a humph, Ignis takes his freshly made dinner and leaves to relax somewhere not too far from their camp.

"Dang it." Prompto whines, his stomach growling on-cue. Silence falls on the three of them, unsure of what to say. It's clear that neither Gladio nor Noctis will admit fault, but maybe there's a way to get them to settle the score violence-free.  
Unlikely, but, it's worth a shot. "You guys really aren't gonna budge for food?"

"It's not about food." Gladio and Noctis keep their eyes locked, silently challenging each other. Now Prompto can't even get his own food, stuck too deep between them.

"If I'm supposed to rival dad's power, how do you expect to be better than me?" Noctis arches a brow, beaming with confidence.

Prompto awkwardly shifts his feet in the dirt. "He's kinda right."

"You're no King yet." Gladio says with a scoff. "There's no reason that as your shield I shouldn't be able to surpass you just for the time being."

"Ah, that's true too." Prompto might as well have a bowl of popcorn sitting in his lap.

"Thought that the Kings shield only needs to be strong enough to aid the King, not be his first battle resort. I thought you didn't want me to have to rely on you?"

"I don't; but I still have a job to do and I want to make sure I'm strong enough to hold the title. What do you think 'shield' means?"  
The blonde slips a chuckle, but tries to hide it.

"So what about you then?" Suddenly Noctis' attention is pointed at the youngest of them, dark blue eyes sharp and demanding.

"Huh?"

"What's your deal in this?" They've been too busy with competing none of them really bothered to talk about it. Guess Ignis has his ways.

"I-I... Uh..." Prompto clears his throat awkwardly. "I just," He looks down shyly at his lap, feeling both of their eyes solely on him. "I want to be good enough for you guys. If I'm gonna help you I should really be in the position to help, not just be... Dead weight."  
Gladio holds his tongue, looking over at Noct with hesitance. The Prince shifts, trying to think of the right words.

"You're enough." He starts bluntly. "If I didn't want you here I would have kicked you out by now."

"I know, but, I think I'm kinda weak compared to you guys." Prompto tries to laugh away the tension. "E-even Iggy."

"I don't think so." Gladio shrugs and leans back into his fold-out chair. "You've been on our asses this whole time, fighting with just as much intensity."  
Lilac eyes look up to find brown, shadowed by long lashes.

"You've got more energy than us, that's for sure." Noct chimes from the side, picking at his nails.

"You make good bait too." Gladio smirks widely, lightening the mood.

"Hey!" Prompto flushes red. "That's what I'm saying though! I only want to help, that's what I'm here for..."

"I know you are," Noctis smiles warmly, "And I'm counting on you." His gaze shifts from the blonde to the brunette, expression softening. "I'm trying to be the best here, but, yeah. I don't feel like a King yet." He shrugs, "I can't do this alone."  
Gladio stares into the fire, listening carefully but allowing his mind to think back on their experiences together.  
"I guess, a strong guy needs even stronger friends if he wants to get anywhere."

Prompto grins, "Right."

"So what you're saying is," Gladio sits up, a smile still lingering. "You were feeling a little moody so you started shit?"

"You seemed to enjoy it." Noctis smirks, not denying the statement but certainly not agreeing.

"I'm always up for a challenge." The Shield shrugs.

"I think that was _more_ than a challenge..." Prompto sighs loudly; he stands to his feet and stretches out his arms above his head, "I've never fought that hard in my life."

"You should always fight that hard." Gladio leans over in his chair and jabs the blonde in the side. "No resting for you."

"Oww," Prompto giggles. "So, um, can we eat dinner now?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Noctis sighs as he joins Prompto on his feet. "I'll go let Specs know." The Prince excuses himself, taking the duty to go off into the night in search of food and his adviser.  
Prompto still continues to stand, hands on his hips as he gazes happily into the fire. Finally it's all been settled.

"Hey, Prom." Gladio speaks up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what I said; you're a vital aspect of the team." The older man grins heartily.

"I-it's ok!" Prompto waves his hands bashfully, "I didn't really think you meant it anyways. Besides," He shrugs, "I'm tough. You think I need validation?" The gunman is only being playful, smirking back at Gladio.  
Probably a bad idea, considering the shield takes those gestures as an invite.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Prompto crosses his arms, holding his head high in triumph.  
Unfortunately for him, one minute Prompto is on his feet basking in the night air, and the next he's tackled to the ground, caged under a very large Gladio. Prompto yelps upon making contact with the dirt, and instinctively holds his hands over his face, shrinking under the older man.

"Tough huh?" Gladio laughs as he slips his arm underneath the blonde's neck, holding him captive between bicep and forearm.

"Not compared to you!" Prompto says, muffled against Gladio's arm as he fruitlessly taps against it. "Let me go!" Prompto wiggles underneath him, trying to find any sort of room to move for his advantage.

"You're so helpless." Gladio can't help but laugh as he releases the blonde.

"I'm not!" Prompto says with wide eyes and pouted lips. The Shield snorts and takes a handful of Prompto's shirt; he lifts him up with one hand into a strong kiss. The blonde whimpers, he reaches around to grasp at the back of Gladio's hair while his other hand stays propped against the ground. Damn, it's been a long time since they've kissed.  
Gladio smirks wide against his lips and swipes his tongue across Prompto's teeth to tease him, then pulls away. The dazed look in violet eyes get's him going in the best way.

"What was that?" Gladio rumbles softly.

Prompto flushes and whines, "H-helpless." He admits quietly.

"Heh, only to me." Gladio's eyes wander from glossy wide eyes down Prompto's freckled cheeks and to his lips, then his throat. They've been bitter with each other for so long that their relationship was put on the back burner; and Gladio was subconsciously hungry for a lot more than just Ignis' cooking.

"Hey!" A thick voice calls from beside them. Ignis stands beside the chairs, holding their food in plates while wearing a disturbed expression.

Prompto gasps and his entire body stiffens; the first thing he thinks to do is slap Gladio across the face - which immediately has him falling back against the ground with a hard thud.

"Ow, the Hell was that for?" Gladio growls down at the blonde. 'Thought we were having a moment.'

"D-don't grab me like that!" Prompto exclaims bashfully, putting up a front.

"Uhuh..." Noctis nods skeptically from beside the Adviser, staring at their position.

"He tackled me! Seriously!"

"You let me." Gladio smiles as he sits back up onto his knees, allowing Prompto to shuffle away from him.

"Noct, did you lie to me?" The brunette turns to look at the Prince with a dangerous glare in his eyes.

"No." Noctis scoffs and crosses his arms.

"We're fine, Iggy. Just a little rough-housing."

"Yeah..." Prompto rubs the back of his neck, trying to avoid the Shield's persistent stare.

"I'd hope so - your food is already getting cold. Eat it quick." Ignis sighs as he sets their plates down onto the fold-out chairs.

Prompto is eager to scramble back onto his chair and eat - yeah, it's cold, but it's also Ignis' food, which is _always_ delicious. He's the first to clear his throat and speak, "Sorry you had to put up with us for so long." He doesn't really care if he's speaking for himself or on behalf of the others, but it's only polite to say something.

"No need, Noctis has already taken the blunt of my scolding." Ignis sends a glance to the Prince, who promptly ignores him.

"You guys owe me for that." Noctis mumbles as he shoves a fork-full of food into his mouth.

"You three owe each other many things, but for now, keep it to your lives." Ignis says calmly, staring into the fire. He sighs, "It was disturbing how little you watched over each other during these past few weeks."

"Won't happen again." Gladio speaks up softly. "Protecting Noct is my job and I wasn't holding up. It ends here."

"Spoken like the Shield I know." Noctis smirks.

"Woohoo! Back in business!" Prompto cheers; the fight is over.

"Now the next step is putting an end to that idle bickering."

"That's gonna be a little hard." Gladio snickers.

"Yeah. Not gonna happen." Noctis concludes with a nod.

"Is that your only way of passing the time?" Ignis arches a brow.

"Yes." The two men agree with a nod.

Prompto smiles, "I think it's funny."

"Well... Maybe a little." Ignis smiles to himself; he can't deny the Prince has some clever comebacks.

Once dinner concludes, Ignis busies himself with cleaning the tupper and cooking-ware. Noctis is starting to dose off in his chair with his head leaned back and half-lidded eyes staring into the fire.  
Prompto and Gladio are working to start tidying up the camp for their early leave that next morning, but the blonde is very obviously tired.

"You ok?" The older man nudges his arm while wrapping a bundle of emergency firewood.

"Yeah! I'm good - I guess all the super aggro fighting and running has finally caught up with my body." Prompto laughs and rubs his aching shoulders.

"Then go lay down." Gladio snorts, turning his head in the direction of their tent.

"You sure? I know you're the big guy who can handle all the heavy stuff, but I don't wanna leave it all for you." Prompto glances around at what's still left to gather.

"Nah, go get some sleep. I'll join ya soon." Gladio smiles and winks, sending Prompto straight into a blushing frenzy.

"O-oh good, more wrestling."

The Shield grins devilishly and leans in close to the blonde, "Maybe if you ask nicely when we're alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Make up sex? :D  
> Hmmm maybe later. 
> 
> Hope y'all liked this little thing. It kinda sucks but I tried :')


End file.
